


Everything Has Changed

by climbthatmooselikeatree, mrs_squirrel_chester



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dean Winchester - Freeform, F/M, Jody Mills - Freeform, OFC - Freeform, Original Female Character - Freeform, Sam Winchester - Freeform, Sam Winchester / OFC - Freeform, Sam Winchester / Original Female Character - Freeform, Sheriff Jody Mills - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-01
Updated: 2016-09-30
Packaged: 2018-03-26 13:50:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 16,498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3853057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/climbthatmooselikeatree/pseuds/climbthatmooselikeatree, https://archiveofourown.org/users/mrs_squirrel_chester/pseuds/mrs_squirrel_chester
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Takes place at the end of 7x23. Sam has just lost Dean, Cas, and Kevin, and he doesn't know where to go. He piles into Baby and drives until he almost gets into an accident. This story isn't strictly canon, but it's close. Sam W. / Female OFC Rated M for language / violence / sexual situation(s). Co-written with climbthatmooselikeatree.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Black goo exploded, covering everything in the thick substance. When Sam lowered his arm, he and Kevin were the only occupants. No, that didn’t make any sense. His brother had been standing right there, along with Cas, and Dick Roman. His mouth open and closed like a fish out of water.

 

Kevin’s shaking voice cut through the sudden silence, “Sam, we should go.”

 

Shock coursed through the hunter, urging his heart to beat faster. “What the hell?”

 

“More chompers any second, Sam.”

 

“Not to worry. I have a small army of demons outside. Cut off the head, and the body will flounder, after all. Think if you'd had just one king since before the first sunrise. You'd be in a kerfuffle, too.”

 

Sam sneered at Crowley. “Which is exactly what you wanted.”

 

“So did you. Without a master plan, the Levis are just another monster. Hard to stomp, sure, but you love a challenge. Your job is to keep them from organizing.”

 

“Where’s Dean?” Desperation clung to the question.

 

“That bone... has a bit of a kick. God’s weapons often do. They should put a warning on the box.”

 

Strong hands balled into fists. “Where are they, Crowley?”

 

Amusement played with the demon’s features. “Can't help you, Sam.” A snap echoed through the room before two demons appeared on either side of Kevin. “Sorry, Sam. Prophet's mine.” With another snap the demons and Kevin disappeared.

 

Sam’s heart raced as rage bubbled in his stomach.

 

“You got what you wanted – Dick's dead, saved the world. So I want one little prophet. Sorry, Moose. Wish I could help. You certainly got a lot on your plate right now. It looks like you are well and truly... on your own.” One more snap and Crowley was gone.

 

The moment the demon disappeared, it became hard to breathe. The reality of the situation crashed onto Sam and it left him gasping for air. For the first time in a very long time he was alone. He had no idea what to do, what steps to take, where to go,  _who_  to go to; nothing. His big brain was empty, useless, void of any and all information.

 

So he drove.

 

He stumbled out of the building and took Dean’s car that Meg had crashed through the glass sign and drove. No destination routed out, nobody to save, no big baddie to kill… nothing.

 

Urged by a pedal pressed to the floor, the engine roared and the tires ate at the pavement, white and yellow lines passed in a blur.

 

He was alone.

 

Mary was gone before he got to know her.

 

John was gone just as he came back into his life.

 

Bobby was gone before he could tell the older man how much he really meant to him.

 

Ellen… Jo… Ash… everyone they had ever come to care about had died.

 

And now his brother was gone. Again.

 

Sure, they had both done their fair share of dying, but they had always found a way to remedy it. But Dean wasn’t dead, that Sam knew of. Dean was just… gone. In an explosion of energy and black goo, poof, almost like magic.

 

He gripped the wheel as he careened around a corner. The back end of Baby drifted, sending a squeal of rubber on asphalt through the air. Her engine roared in protest when he didn’t slow down. Even as a shadow jumped into the headlights.

 

“Shit!” Sam stomped on the brake and yanked the wheel knowing the car would never stop in time. The car spun on the damp road, spinning almost wildly before jerking to a sudden stop. His chest heaved as blood roared in his ears. “What in the hell?” He scanned the road lit by his headlights, but nothing was there.

 

A hand slapped against the window. “Are you out of your fucking mind?”

 

Sam flew out of the car, “I’m sorry… I didn’t see –“

 

“You damn right you didn’t see! You came flying around that corner like a fucking bat out of Hell! You could have hit someone! Hell, you almost did!”

 

“I… I…” His eyes fell to the woman’s side. Sitting next to its owner sat a golden retriever. Its long, pink tongue hanging out as it panted.

 

“You… you what? You have someplace to be? Well, let me tell you something, mister. There are kids in this neighborhood. Kids that run in the street.” A bright pink running shoe began to tap impatiently on the asphalt.

 

Sam ran a shaking hand through his hair, eyes still fixed on the dog. “No… I just… I’m sorry.” He blew out a shuddering breath willing his chin not to quake, silently begging the tears to stay right where they were.

 

The woman bit her bottom lip as she searched his face. He really did look like he was sorry, not your stereotypical asshole out for a late night cruise in a badass car. She tipped her head, trying to make him look at her, but he wouldn’t. He just kept staring at her dog. “Hey… are you ok,” she asked with genuine concern.

 

He realized he was being totally obvious. He cleared his throat, hoping to get rid of the thickness that held onto his vocal chords. "I'm fine." Eyes still fixed on the dog, he nodded at it. "Is she OK?"

 

“Yeah, he’s fine.”

 

Swallowing hard, Sam decided it was time to meet the gaze of the woman he almost hit. The color of her eyes was like a punch to the gut, it was like looking at Dean. “A-are you ok?”

 

She gave a wave of her hand. “Takes more than an out of control car to take me down.”

 

With a rough sigh, Sam ran a hand over his face. “I really am sorry.”

 

She couldn’t help but notice just how tired he looked. “Listen, I got a friend that owns a motel just up the road. It’s not much, but it’s got a bed and some amazing water pressure… ask for Ray and tell him I sent you, he’ll give you a discount.”

 

Red-rimmed eyes met hers. “I could do that, but I kinda need a name.”

 

“Shit, yeah, that would help, huh? Name’s Gianna.”

 

“Gianna? That’s an interesting name for a Texas girl. You got a last name?”

 

“Why? You thinking of tracking me down or something?”

 

His eyes went wide and he held his hands out. “No, no, nothing like that… I just –,“ her laugh cut him off. It was rich and deep and he wanted to wrap himself in it. He shook his head and fought a yawn. Damn, he really was tired. “So… just up the road, huh?”

 

She pointed over his left shoulder. “Yeah. One mile up on the left, can’t miss it.”

 

His head bobbed in a heavy nod. “Thank you.”

 

“You’re welcome-,” she drug out the m with a questioning tone.

 

He chuckled low in his throat. “Right. I’m Sam.”

 

Gianna gave a bright smile. “Nice to meet you Sam.” When he turned away, her curiosity got the better of her. She took a step forward on instinct. “Are you sure you’re ok?”

 

The car door creaked loudly as it swung open. He placed one foot in, stopping just as he was about to drop down. Hazel eyes full of something dark and scary stopped her from coming any closer. “I guess we’ll see.”


	2. Chapter 2

He was not ok. Not by a long shot. But it wasn't anything that his two best friends in the world couldn't help with, Jim Beam and Jose Quervo. He managed to hold it together until after he slipped the **DO NOT DISTURB** sign on the motel door, but after that, all hell broke loose. For the next week, Sam drank to numb the pain, it was the only way he could sleep without hearing his brother's voice.

* * *

Gianna dug the phone from her back pocket. "Hello."

"Gia, listen, we got a problem"

"What is it, Ray?"

"Your boy has kinda locked himself in his room and no one knows what to do. Can you come and check it out?"

"Wait, my boy?"

"Yeah. Guy named Sam came in, said you sent him."

"Ohhh yeah, Sam. You've got extra sets of keys for all your rooms, don't you?"

"Well, yeah –"

"You're the owner."

Ray scoffed none too gently into the receiver. "Dude, have you seen how big he is? Besides, with all the noise he's been making-"

"Wait. Noise? What kind of noise?" She wasn't sure why, but panic clawed at her chest. She remembered how he looked that night, raw and utterly alone.

He sighed heavily into the phone. "Gia, I don't wanna call the cops."

"Shit. I'll be right there."

* * *

A sudden pounding drove nails into Sam's temples. He groaned, driving his head under the pillow, but the noise wouldn't go away. Sitting up a little too suddenly, everything shifted and his brain felt like it swelled to three times the original size.

"SAM!" Every time a fist connected with the door, it felt as if someone hit a carpenter nail further and further into his head.

"Yeah, I'm up," or so he tried to say, but his voice sounded as if he gargled with rocks and glass.

"SAM! YOU BETTER OPEN THIS FUCKING DOOR OR I'M COMING IN!"

He ran a hand through his hair and squeezed the back of his neck as he stood on unsteady legs. This was one reason he hated binge-drinking, the morning after was such a bitch. And apparently, so was the person outside his room.

"LAST WARNING!" More pounding from the very pissed off person on the other side of the door. He cringed every time the door shook in its frame. Just as the key slid into the knob, he wrenched it open.

Bright sunlight fell onto his face and he just about fell over. "Shit!"

"Well aren't you a sight for sore eyes."

Sam pried his eyes open as much as humanly possible and tried to put a face to the blurry person that woke him. "Whaddya want?" His tongue felt like sandpaper.

"There have been complaints about noises coming from your room-"

"I'll pay for it." The sun wasn't helping matters any. He pinched the bridge of his nose and blew out a breath.

Gia crossed her arms under her chest. "You goddamn right you will. And _what_ is that ungodly smell?" She peered around him, but everything behind him was pitch.

Sam rubbed at his eyes with the palms of his hands, big mistake. He shrunk back until the sun was gone before he could open his eyes again. A woman wearing bright pink running shoes, black leggings that fell just below the knee and a matching bright pink tank top greeted his newly regained sight. But it was her eyes that brought it all back.

"Gianna."

"God, Sam, you look like shit."

"Nice to know my looks match up with my feelings." He turned away, not an invitation, but not a dismissal either.

She watched him disappear into the dark depths of the motel room and for a moment, Gianna debated on leaving. But there was something about the way his shoulders slumped and the haunted look he wore that made her stay. She stepped into the room and cringed at the sight... and now much stronger smell.

"Jesus. Sam, were you robbed?"

"More than you know," Sam muttered. Right now it felt like his whole life had been taken from him. His brother was gone. The rest of his family, dead. He was all alone. Left with nothing. Hell yeah he had been robbed.

He swallowed the lump in his throat before he continued. "I'm really sorry, Gianna, but why are you here?"

"Ray called me," she set a to-go cup of coffee and a white paper bag on the table, "said you weren't letting anyone in... now I see why."

The room was a disaster. Sam's suitcase was empty, clothes spread everywhere. It had obviously been thrown with great force as the handle was broken. There was glass all over the floor and Gianna was surprised he hadn't cut his sock clad feet on his way to open the door. The worst were the holes as big as her face that littered the walls.

"Dammit, Sam!" He flinched as she spun toward him. "What have you been doing to yourself?"

Expecting her to be pissed at him for messing up her friend's property, Sam was silent for a second. Why the hell would she be concerned about him? "I - uh - n-nothing I've just been-"

"You could have broken your fucking hand punching through the wall like that!" Gianna kept talking as she tiptoed through broken glass to get to him. "What were you thinking?"

She was already close and those green eyes that belonged to his brother probed him. He couldn't let her see how horribly broken he was. On instinct, he reached for the bottle of whiskey from the nightstand and took a long pull.

"You ever hear of a glass?" Gianna scoffed, barely resisting the urge to yank the bottle out of his hand. Sam pointed to the mess on the floor before taking another drink.

"That's it." With a grunt, she reached up and yanked the bottle from his hand, sending splashes of whiskey onto his shirt. "What the fuck is wrong with you? Are you _trying_ to kill yourself?"

Eyes that were hazel last week flashed green and blue around his dilated pupil. "Maybe I am. So what. Why the fuck do you care?"

Gia held the bottle behind her as he lunged for it. "I care because I'm not a shitty human being. You think I'm going to just let you drink yourself to death?"

"YES!"

"WHY?"

"BECAUSE THAT'S WHAT I WANT!" He scraped a hand over his face, barely hiding the tears that sprang to life. He took a step back and shook his head as he ran his tongue over his bottom teeth. As if realizing what he's been trying to do all week he grabbed another bottle. "It's what I want," his affirmation was more of a whisper than anything, not really meant for anyone's ears but his.

She watched him go from full of rage to something she hadn't seen since her father; defeated and empty. She had already lost one person to PTSD, she wasn't going to lose another. Why she felt this way, she didn't know, but she also didn't care. With lightning speed, she jerked the bottle away from him. "Well, I'm not going to let you."

He jerked his head up and had to clear his throat before he could answer her, "what?"

"You heard me. You may want to kill yourself, but I'm not going to let that happen. Now… get your ass in that bathroom, take a shower, and for the love of God brush your teeth."

Sam stared at her for a moment before her gaze became too heavy to bear. He trudged into the bathroom and for the first time in a week, he turned on the shower. Gianna was right, the water pressure was pretty incredible, but he still saw his brother disappear in a burst of black goo every time he closed his eyes.

Gia looked at the destruction that lay at her feet and groaned in the back of her throat. What had she gotten herself into? As soon as the water turned on, she threw open the curtains and grabbed a garbage bag from the maid cart outside. She had already declared she wasn't going to let him die, but she also wasn't going to let him wallow in filth.


	3. Chapter 3

It was the faded picture with worn edges that halted Gianna's cleaning marathon. She had been clearing the nightstand of fast food wrappers when it caught her eye.

 

Sam and the two other men in the photo weren't smiling, but she got the impression that they didn't do much of that anyway. It seemed as if someone had insisted the moment be captured and they were content to let whoever it was have their way. She felt a pang of sadness when she realized this must be Sam's family. Is that why he seemed so lost? Who were these men? Where were they? The shower turned off, snapping Gianna out of her thoughts, and she put the picture back amongst the others that were spread across the nightstand.

 

By the time Sam came out of the bathroom, looking pale but not nearly as haggard as he had an hour ago, she was dragging two bags and a vacuum cleaner out the door. He rushed over and took the bags from her and set them outside.

 

"Look, Gianna I'm really -"

 

"Sam you don't have to apologize or explain anything to me." She tilted her head up to look at him. There were those bright eyes again, hitting him like a punch to the gut. "Just promise me you won't do this shit anymore."

 

"I won't," Sam held his hands up in surrender, "I swear."

 

"Good, because if you keep tearing the walls up with your giant fists the whole place might fall down." The corner of Sam's mouth turned up causing a deep dimple to appear "Well would you look at that? He does smile!"

 

"Not so much lately." Sam's eyes moved to the various holes in the walls, remembering the reasons why each one was there.

 

"Hey." Her soft voice brought him back to reality. She nodded towards the coffee and food on the table. "Eat something. You still look like shit."

 

And then she was gone. Like a hot pink tornado that left behind peace instead of destruction.

* * *

The next day, Sam talked with Ray and apologized for the damage done to the room. It was a lot worse than Sam originally thought and he wouldn’t have been surprised if Ray had called the cops. But he had actually stayed calm and heard Sam out, in the end, agreeing that Sam would be the one to repair the damage done.

 

The week passed quickly, thanks in part to the massive holes Sam’s fist had created, but he was thankful for the work. It helped keep his mind off his missing brother.

 

Sam worked the spackle into the last hole, sliding the tool back and forth, working out any air pockets when someone knocked on the door. “Come on in.”

 

“Someone’s been a busy bee,” her voice washed over him like silk.

 

His bare feet stuck to the plastic covered floor as he turned. “Gianna, how are you?”

 

His hair was shining in the sunlight, showcasing natural reddish lowlights. Gia couldn’t help but notice how his eyes weren’t sunk into his head and there wasn’t a shadow under his cheekbones. He looked good. Like, really good. Especially in a white tank top and his hair all tousled and streaks of spackle on his hands and arms. “I’m good, thank you. And you?”

 

“Better.” It wasn’t a lie. He felt better. Not 100%, but definitely better.

 

She motioned around the room as she walked further in. “This is a vast improvement.”

 

He noticed how her eyes crinkled when she chuckled. “Ray and I worked out a deal. I’ll repair the holes and he won’t call the cops.”

 

“Sounds like a good deal. This might sound… weird, but I was wondering if you’d like to go on a walk, get out of here for a little bit?” All of a sudden nervous, she chewed on her bottom lip.

 

“Yeah. Yeah, that sounds nice. Give me a minute to clean up?” He held out his arms, showcasing the dried spackle.

 

* * *

 

Gia took the lead, walking immediately to a path behind the motel. It was surrounded by trees and all the sounds that one would expect to hear. The only other sound for a while was Gia’s dog as she ran around Sam, her claws clicking on the rocks and her excited panting. Every so often, she would nudge his fingers with her nose or give them a tentative lick, which was rewarded with a scratch behind her ears.

 

Gia noticed how careful Sam was whenever Sasha would dart in front of him, slowing his stride to avoid kicking her, and an almost boyish smile would tug at his lips when he pet her.

 

All of a sudden, Sasha took off like a shot and all Gia did was snap twice.

 

Sam was worried the dog had run off completely and stared down at the woman next to him. “Aren’t you going to go after her?”

 

“Sasha? No! She’s too well trained for that.” Sure enough, the dog returned a minute later, tail wagging furiously and a stick hanging out of her mouth. She sat down in front of Sam and put her two front paws in the air, leaning back on her butt.

 

Gia, with her hand over her mouth, laughed deeply. “Oh, my God, she’s flirting with you.”

 

Sam took the stick and threw it hard down the path ahead of them. Sasha tore off after it, sending a wave of dirt through the air. “What makes you say that?”

 

She arched her eyebrow as they resumed walking. “Dude, she never, _never,_ acts like this with anyone.”

 

The sun shone on her face and it was then that Sam really noticed her eyes. They were nothing like Dean’s. Yes, they were green, but where his changed color with his mood or in the light, hers stayed the same; a deep jade that bordered on emerald.

 

Sasha came back with a different stick, this one slightly longer than the previous one. She didn’t make a show of presenting it to Sam, she just circled him like before, dragging the stick along his jeans until he grabbed it and threw it again.

 

Gia watched the exchange and noticed the worry melt away from his brow, not completely, but enough that he didn’t look like he would crumple under the weight of it. She tucked some hair behind her ear, the shorter strands that always slipped out from the knot of hair on the crown of her head. “So… you’re not some crazed psycho that’s going to murder me, are you?”

 

He stopped short. “What? No! I would never –“

 

“Relax, Sam, I’m just playing. Why don’t you tell me about yourself? Make me feel better about walking deeper into the forest with a man I hardly know.”

 

He blew out a breath, it always came to this. “Not a lot to know, really. My mom died when I was just a baby and my dad, torn up about it, packed up me and my brother and we travelled.”

 

“Doing what?”

 

“Oh, you know, odd jobs to help pay for food. Dad was gone a lot, working, so it was just me and my brother in a motel room. Sometimes we stayed with Bobby –“

 

“The man in the picture?”

 

“What picture?”

 

The flash of anger in his eyes made Gia swallow hard. “I… I found some pictures while I was cleaning up. I’m sorry… I wasn’t prying.”

 

Sam threw the stick, using it as a reason not to look at her. “No… it’s ok, I’m sorry. Yeah, the man in the picture.”

 

“What happened? With your brother, I mean.” She had already come to the conclusion that the older man in the picture, whether it be his father or not, was dead. All that left was the now unnamed father and brother.

 

He was silent for almost a minute, staring at the ground while they walked. Finally, he shook his head. “He’s gone.”

 

Gia’s chest tightened and she fought the urge to grab his hand. “Do… do you know what happened?”

 

“He was there one day and gone the next.”

 

“I’m sorry.”

 

He cleared his throat, daring not to speak until the knot loosened up, “what about you? You’re not going to murder me at the end of this walk, are you?”

 

A smirk quickly replaced the frown. “Only time will tell.”

 

Sam ran a hand through his hair. “Well, until then, what about you? Tell me about yourself.”

 

“Nothing exciting, I’m afraid. Dad was in the Army, met my mom while he was stationed in Italy.”

 

“Italian, huh?”

 

“Can’t tell by the looks of me, can you? That’s why she went overboard with my name. Said I looked so… American, so much like my dad, that I need a strong Italian name.”

 

“Gianna…” Sam waited very patiently for her to fill in the blanks.

 

When she did, it was with a heavy sigh, “Gianna Maria Rossellini.”

 

“Wow… that’s heavy.” He fought back a smirk.

 

She slapped him in the arm. “Shut up.”

 

“It’s pretty.”

 

She gave a wave of her hand and he flinched as if she were about to strike him again. “Most people call me Gia.”

 

“Which do you prefer?”

 

She looked up at him before turning back the way they had come. “Gia. Call me Gia.”

 

He gave a whistle for Sasha as he turned, following the woman he found himself wanting to get to know. “Nice to meet you, Gia.”

 

The rest of the walk was filled with small talk, favorite foods, movies, extra-curricular activities; basic getting to know you stuff. Sam kept throwing the stick and Sasha returned it every time, it might not have always been the same stick he threw, but she was having a good time.

 

At the motel room, Sam opened the door, but didn’t enter. Gia looked up at him, jade eyes swimming in curiosity. “You ok?”

 

He smiled warmly, scratching behind Sasha’s floppy ear. “Would you like to have dinner with me?”

 

“On one condition.”

 

“Anything.” And he meant it. Anything she asked him to do, he’d do it.

 

“I told you my last name, tell me yours and you got yourself a date.”

 

He held out his hand. “Sam Halstead.”

 

Her already small hand got lost in the confines of his. “Sam Halstead, nice to meet you.”


	4. Chapter 4

She was a nervous wreck.

Gia stood in front of a closet full of clothes feeling horribly like a stereotypical girl. Rejected outfits were strewn about the room and beloved shoes were tossed aside. Maybe it was because this was the first date she had been on in months. Maybe it was because it was with a virtual stranger. A stranger that obviously had a dark past that haunted him wherever he went.

No matter his past... she wanted to see him smile again. It seemed every time she had seen him he was unhappy. When he did crack a smile, Gia hated that there was an edge of sorrow to it. But when she agreed to go on a date with him, Sam's face had lit up like the sky on Fourth of July. His hazel eyes showed life that she hadn't seen in him before and she instantly fell in love with the deep dimples that appeared in his cheeks. It was a smile that she knew he didn't wear often, and she would give anything to see it again.

Just thinking about his smile made her stomach burst with butterflies. She reached in the closet one last time and grabbed a loose fitting blush pink chiffon shirt. It draped over her curves nicely, resting just below her hips. Dark wash skinny jeans and a pair of nude heels were next, followed by her favorite emerald earrings. Several thin banded rings adorned each hand before a spritz of perfume completed the look.

She was giving herself one final critical look in the mirror when the doorbell rang. Blowing out a breath, she gave a nod and carefully descended the stairs.

Sam was chewing on his bottom lip when she opened the door. He was wearing a new pair of jeans with a dark blue button down shirt. He had also shaved. Not completely though, there was still some scruff, but not too much; just enough that Gia knew it would tickle her palm if she were to touch it.

He opened his mouth, but the greeting died in his throat when he noticed her hair wasn't pulled back. He knew it was blonde, but the honey colored curls that framed her face brought another face to mind; Jess. Sam swallowed at the lump that threatened to choke him.

Gia stepped closer and rest a hand on his wrist. "Sam, you ok?"

His lips were tight in a forced smile. "Yeah. You look very pretty."

"Could have fooled me with that reaction. Do you want to cancel?"

"No! No, Gia, I swear."

She licked her lips and making up her mind, she set the alarm and locked the door behind her.

* * *

"Lil' Smokies?" Sam held the door open and helped Gia out of the car.

Her fingertips brushed over his callouses and she'd by lying if she said she didn't have the urge to feel them on softer parts of her body. "Oh yeah, best damn BBQ in the state!"

Seasoned pork and smoke assaulted their senses when the pair walked in, followed by a booming voice from behind the counter, a dramatic Italian accent coated his words, "ah, Miss Gia. How nice-a to see you-a." A burly man crossed the room and gave Gia a big hug.

Gia laughed at the welcome, slapping the older man on the back. "Stanley, good to see you, too."

Stanley stood and looked at Sam with a raised brow. "You-a on-a a date-a?"

Rolling her eyes, she waved a hand between the men. "Stanley, this is Sam. Sam, Stanley, owner of this wonderful establishment."

Stanley and Sam shook hands. "So-a, table in-a the corner?"

"Stop it, Stan, or I'll call Marge."

The older man smiled and got rid of the accent. "No, no, not that!"

"That's what I thought."

"Your usual, Gia?" When she nodded, Stan turned to Sam, "anything for you to drink?"

"Uh, yeah, beer on tap?"

"You got it."

Sam waited until the older man was out of ear shot. "What was that about?"

Gia scrunched her face in fake horror. "When I came over from Italy, I was 18 and had a thick, _thick_ accent. My first job was waiting tables, he was my boss and teased me mercilessly about it."

"You don't have one now."

"Trust me, I worked hard to get rid of it."

"Your-a drinks." Stan set down a tall glass of beer in front of Sam and an open bottle of wine with a glass in front of Gia.

Gia held out a pink painted finger. "She's not working tonight, is she? You're damn lucky, Stan." He turned and laughed, leaving them to look over the menu.

Pouring herself a hearty helping of wine, Gia felt the weight of a curious gaze on her. "What?"

"Wine."

"Yeah."

"With BBQ."

"Uh-huh. Problem with that?"

"No, no, no. Just seems… weird."

"Oh honey, this is nothing." It was then she got an idea of what they would do after dinner.

Stanley returned and they placed their order. Slab of ribs with slaw and onion rings for Gia, pulled pork sandwich with jo-jo's and potato salad for Sam.

* * *

Stan's borderline obnoxious Italian accent followed the couple out of the restaurant. Gia threw a promise of seeing him soon over her shoulder before the door slapped closed. Sam, smiling wide, shook his head as he headed to the car, but Gia's hand on his arm stopped him.

"Calling it a night already?" Green eyes sparkled in the moonlight and he felt himself fall into their depths.

"Why? What you got up your sleeve?"

She wiggled her eyebrows, throwing a thumb over her shoulder. "Somethin' fun, Sammy. Come on!" She laced her fingers with his and tugged him across the street.

A neon sign flashed yellow and red, boasting a woman's roller derby tournament.

* * *

Sam let Gia drag him through the crowded warehouse. Her hand was soft and warm in his and it distracted him from the fact that he knew he stood out like a giant sore thumb. She seemed to know everybody but never stopped for longer than a few seconds. They finally made it to the center of the space where a large oval track was set up.

"Well look what the ugly ass cat dragged in!" Gia turned toward the voice and threw her hair over her shoulder, her hands on her hips.

"Screw you bitch! I'm fucking fabulous." A woman about Gia's size, in roller skates and a helmet bearing a huge star, came up to them.

"It's about damn time you showed up again!" The woman threw her arms around Gia's neck and proceeded to put her in a headlock.

"Quit it bitch. You're messing up my hair!" Gia pushed the woman away and righted herself

"Who's the Sasquatch?"

"That's Sam and he's new in town so try to be nice huh?" Gia pleaded.

Bea scoffed as she gave Sam a once over. "Please. I'm sure you were Little Miss Susie Sunshine when you met him, weren't you?"

"Well-"

"She ripped you a new one, didn't she, Giant," Bea asked Sam knowingly.

"I deserved it," Sam admitted, laughing at their antics. "She could have kicked my ass, but instead she sent me to Ray's."

"Ah, Ray's Home for Drifters and-" Gia yanked Bea's helmet, "I mean the motel! How nice of her!"

"OK!" Gia bumped Bea with her hip rolling her to the side. "Sam and I are going to get some beers and grab a seat."

"Suicide Seats are still open. Bout starts in 5." Bea smiled, rolling backward towers her team. "The Queen must now show some bitches who's boss! Nice to meet you, Giant!"

As they walked away, Gia looked over her shoulder and caught Bea's eye.

" _HOT_!" Bea mouthed fanning herself with her hand.

Gia rolled her eyes in disbelief, smiling at Bea before turning her attention back to Sam.

"I'm almost scared to ask, but what are the Suicide Seats?"

"Best seats in the house. Right against the railing. If you're lucky, maybe you'll wind up with a derby girl in your lap." She winked and fished a hair tie from her pocket.

Sam watched as she pulled her hair back. Her ponytail bounced as she pulled it tight and he realized he liked her this way best. Not because her blonde curls reminded him of Jess, but because with her hair up he could see the line of her jaw and the curve if her neck. When she looked up at him and smiled, he could see the blush in her cheeks and how her little emerald earrings matched her eyes. Not Jess's hair, not Dean's eyes. Hers.

"So what do you want to drink?" Gia's voice brought Sam back.

"Uh, beer." He told the man behind the counter. "Whatever you have is fine."

* * *

"Do all the women in the league have names like Queen Bea?" Sam asked as they watched the bout.

"Actually most girls don't use their own names at all. See that chick?" She pointed at a tall women with maroon streaks in her hair. "Her name is Hermione Danger."

"You're kidding!" Sam laughed. "That's genius."

"Names are a big deal. Everyone is always coming up with something new."

Sam watched as Bea tried to muscle her way through a group of women from the other team. "So how does all this work?"

"Ok, the ones with the stars on their helmets are the Jammers, Bea will probably take lead on that. Then she'll lap as many of the other team's skaters as she can in 2 minutes. Each one she passes earns her team a point."

They watched as Bea pushed her way through to the lead Jammer position.

"Everyone else works offense and defense at the same time - to block the other Jammer and to clear a path for Bea. Only Bea can score for her team by getting past the other teams skaters so the pack knocks those other chicks out of the way so our girl can get through."

"So there's actually a strategy," Sam asked. "It's not all speed and knocking each other down?"

"Well there is that," she smiled, "but yes, there's strategy. Like the Blockers. They have to work together to make sure that the other teams' Jammer can't get through the pack. They also distract the other blockers so they can't stop Bea from-"

Suddenly a blocker from the other team hit Bea in the face, sending her down. Gia jumped up and leaned over the railing.

"Hey bitch! Watch your fucking hits! Ref!" The ref blew the whistle to call the penalty and raised his eyebrow in warning to Gia. "Thank you!" She plopped back down in her seat and took a long pull from her beer.

When she looked at Sam his eyes were bugging out of his head as he looked back and forth between the track and Gia. "Ummm..."

"What?" Gia shrugged. "She knows the fucking rules. You can only hit between the shoulders and mid-thigh. She clipped Bea in the chin!"

"You're... really into this." Sam laughed. "You must have done this before."

"I did. For six months when I was 22."

"Blocker I bet." He nudged her with his elbow.

"Hey!" She laughed, punching him in the shoulder. "How did you guess?"

"Gee, I wonder?" He rubbed his shoulder dramatically. "What made you stop?"

Gia held out her arm revealing a long scar that ran from her wrist to just inside her elbow. "Took a hit. Went over the rail. Broke my arm in two places and popped my elbow out."

Sam reached out and ran his hand over her arm causing goosebumps to rise on her skin. "Surgery," he asked, studying the scar.

"Uh, yeah." She turned her arm to reveal another set of scars. "They had to put five pins in my elbow to hold it together. Makes it a bitch to fly."

Sam released her arm and leaned closer as the skaters came around and the noise of the crowd around them swelled. "So the big question: what was your name?"

"Wouldn't you like to know?" She giggled as he grabbed her chair and pulled her toward him.

"I could just ask Bea," he said. "I bet she'd be happy to embarrass you."

"You wouldn't!" She pointed at him and tried to look menacing. It only made him want to wrap her up in his arms and kiss her senseless. He took her hand and laced his fingers with hers.

"Then tell me." He rested his other hand on her hip, the tips of his fingers grazing her back.

"Alright." Gia sighed rolling her eyes. "Babe Ruthless."

"That's not embarrassing at all." His hand tightened on her hip. "It's actually pretty sexy."

She raised her brow and scooted a little closer. "You think so, Sammy?"

He couldn't believe that he didn't flinch every time she used the name that only his brother had called him, but it was music to his ears when she said it. "Definitely."

Before Sam could think it through enough to change his mind, he leaned forward and pressed his lips to hers. He could tell she was surprised, but after a moment she relaxed in his arms and her hand came up to rest on his shoulder. It lasted only seconds, just a few brushes of his lips against hers, but when Gia pulled back she was slightly breathless.

"I couldn't help it," Sam said quietly. "I'm sorry."

She shook her head smiling. "Don't be. That was -"

"Hey bitch!" Bea appeared at the railing. "While you were making out with your Giant we won. You gonna come celebrate or are you too busy sucking face?"

"God, Bea shut up!" Gia kicked at Bea's skate trying to knock her down. Bea backed away quickly, sticking her tongue out. "We'll be there in a minute."

Gia stood and tightened her ponytail. "What'd ya say, Sam," she ducked under the railing, "ready to party like a Derby Girl?"

She sauntered off before he could answer, her heels clicking on the wood of the track, and he couldn't help but notice how good her legs looked wrapped in dark denim. When she reached the edge of the track she turned back to him and held her hand out, wiggling her painted fingers.

"Come on!"

She smiled that smile that made his heart beat faster and he knew right then and there. He was falling for this beautiful girl... and he was in big time trouble.

* * *

The throaty rumble of Baby's engine cut off as Sam turned the keys. He turned, angling himself to get a better view of Gia, and slung his arm on the back of the seat. The shoulder of her shirt tickled his fingertips and when she turned to look at him, it felt as if all the air was sucked out of his lungs.

Gia could feel the heat of his hand through her shirt as he played with it, running the soft material between his fingertips. She looked over at him and even in the dark, she could see his pupils explode. She licked her lips nervously. "I had a great time tonight."

"Me, too," his voice was huskier than a moment ago. His fingers played over her shoulder and up the column of her neck.

When his thumb and forefinger ran along the outer shell of her ear, she sighed heavily and leaned into his touch. His name fell from her lips in a way that he had never heard before, and he desperately wanted to hear it again. Her eyes fluttered closed and she rest a hand on the back of his, that's when he pulled her close, meeting her halfway. Sam sucked in a sharp breath a moment before their mouths met. One hand grabbed the back of her neck, tangling his fingers in her hair as they squeezed while the other fell to her waist, pulling her the rest of the way across the leather seat.

Gia's hands came to rest on his shoulders, grabbing the cotton blend shirt that stretched to contain his shoulders. The damp heat of his tongue danced across her bottom lip before the sharp sting of his teeth. He didn't bite hard, just enough that sent a shiver down her spine. He swallowed her moans as she opened her mouth to him, sliding her tongue against his. Hands roamed, grabbing and pulling hair, shoulders, and hips while moans filled the car. Breaths came harder and faster, fogging up the windows like a couple of teenagers.

A large hand slid up the back of Gia's shirt, kneading the skin above her jeans. She arched her back, groaning as she tore her mouth away, "Sam…"

He breathed hard, almost whining at the absence of her lips. She pulled him down so their foreheads touched. Their breath mingled together as their hearts beat like a jack hammer. "Too much," he asked in a thick voice.

She chuckled as she palmed his face, his scruff biting into her palm as he leaned into her touch. "Hell no. I just have to get up early for work."

He pulled back and ran a long thumb over her kiss swollen bottom lip and truth be told, it was a look she wore well. "Where do you work?"

It was an effort, but she managed not to suck his thumb into her mouth. His hand moved to her neck, almost as if it belonged there. "The VA in Austin, I'm an RN."

His fingers stroked her neck and he could feel her pulse race at his touch. "When can I see you again?"

"Tomorrow night, if you're lucky."

"How lucky we talkin'?"

"Hamilton Pool. Meet me there at 7. Bring a swim suit." Before he could answer, Gia gave him a firm kiss, nipping at the edge of his bottom lip before she forced herself out of the car.

He ducked his head to watch her walk up the steps, her heels making her hips sway in a provocative and inviting way. She turned around as she opened the door and they each gave a wave before the door closed. His head fell forward and he blew out a ragged breath as he reached for the keys. Turning them, the street was quickly filled with her throaty rumble.

He didn't pull away from the curb right away. Instead he sat there, the engine idling as everything suddenly became clear. Here. Now. This is when he could let everything go: looking for Dean, hunting, saving people only to lose others. He could have a clean slate, start over, be the person he always wanted to be, not what everyone else wanted him to be. She was his chance and now, everything could change.

"7 on the button."

* * *

**10 MONTHS LATER**

Gia stretched on the couch, glass of wine perched on the edge of the end table and a book in her hands. The slim cell phone next to her foot buzzed, tickling her toes.

 _Must have slipped out of Sam's pocket._ She grabbed it, but didn't answer since it wasn't her phone. They may have been living together, but it was Sam's phone, she wasn't one for prying. Her eyes drifted back to the page and that's where they stayed until the phone buzzed again.

_Jody Mills_

Gia swiped a thumb across the screen, accepting the call, but before she could say hello, an angry voice cut through the speaker. "It's about god damn time, Winchester. It's been10 months. 10 months! Where the fuck have you been? Listen, I think I got something on how to get Dean back and -"

Confusion bubbled in Gia's stomach. "I uh, I think you have the wrong number."

The voice on the other end was quiet for a heartbeat. "Who is this?"

Irritation took the place of confusion. "Who the hell is this?"

"Name's Jody Mills. I'm a friend of Sam's. Your turn."

"Gia Rossilini, his girlfriend."

"Now that that's out of the way, put Winchester on."

Gia licked her lips, shifting in her spot when the shower turned off. "There's no Sam Winchester here."

Jody sighed heavily. "What name did he give you?"

"Halstead."

"That's different. He usually goes with an 80's rock band –"

"I don't know what you want or what you're talking about, but you got the wrong number, lady."

"Let me ask you something. This Halstead fella, he tall, like crazy tall?"

"Yeah."

"Shaggy brown hair, eyes like a puppy dog?"

"Yeah."

"Drives a black '67 Impala?"

"Yeah."

"Hate to be the one to break it to you, but his name's Sam Winchester. I gotta talk to him about his brother."

"His brother's dead."

Jody laughed, running a hand over her face. "Sweetheart, he ain't dead."

"What are you talking about?"

"Aw shit, I've already told you too much. Sam should really be the one to tell you… I'm so sorry I shouldn't have called." The call ended abruptly, leaving Gia confused and angry. The conversation hadn't made any sense, but something about Jody's voice struck a chord in Gia.

Sam's feet padded on the hardwood floor just as Gia set the phone on the couch. Noticing a stiffness in her shoulders that hadn't been there 10 minutes ago, he cleared his throat as he came around the couch. "You ok, baby?"

Putting on a smile, she looked up at him. "I'm fine."


	5. Chapter 5

The seed of doubt had been planted and it bloomed fuller with every minute that passed. By the time Sam had turned in for the night, Gia felt like she was going to burst.

 _"_ _His name's Sam Winchester. I gotta talk to him about his brother."_

 _"_ _His brother's dead."_

 _"_ _Sweetheart, he ain't dead."_

Large glass of red wine in hand, and Sasha at her side, she paced behind the couch. Was what this Jody lady said been the truth? Had Sam lied to her every day since they met, since they dated, since they first said _I love you_?

Sasha, her tail tucked and ears flat, whined. Gia flexed her fingers, scratching along the dog's snout. "It's ok, girl." But it wasn't. Gia's stomach was in knots, and the wine wasn't helping like it usually did.

Not entirely sure of what she was doing, or why, Gia grabbed Sam's keys, and stormed into the garage. Even in the orange glow from the lightbulb, the car he had always called Baby gleamed.

She had been in this car a million and one times but had never _really_ looked at it. She had never been in the glove box or even the trunk, and now that she thought about it, Sam would always reach for them before Gia did. She threw the glove box open and dug through the papers, finding haphazardly folded maps, registration papers, unpaid tickets, and several old cell phones. A press of the power buttons let her know the batteries were dead, so she pushed them into her back pockets, along with the paperwork, leaving the glove box barren.

The trunk was next. A crowbar, jumper cables, and a dirty jack were all that lie in the spacious interior. She wasn't sure if what she felt was relief or disappointment, but she sighed heavily as she shoved the contents to the back. She was just about to close it when something caught her eye. Along an almost hidden seam, something gleamed in the dim light. She tugged on it gently, pulling out a cross with a silver design. Bead after bead followed until she was holding a rosary in her palm.

"What the fuck?"

Taking a closer look, she found a tab of material and pulled on it, exposing the arsenal the brothers had worked so hard on. Guns, blades, bottles of various colored liquids, sharp instruments, blunt instruments… her vision shifted for a minute.

"What the FUCK?!"

The wine she drank earlier rolled, threatening to come back up. She grabbed a brown cigar box, and slammed the trunk closed before bolting into the house. Once in the kitchen, she filled a glass with water. And another. And another.

The box sat on the table, the phones and papers in her pockets felt like they weighed a hundred pounds. Grabbing the phones, she noticed one had the same port as hers and she quickly connected it to the charger. While the phone charged enough for her to turn it on, she sat at the table and unfolded the map. Red, blue, and black pen marks littered the page to the point she could hardly see what state or part of the country it was for.

The tickets and registration papers were next, but none of it made any sense. The names on them were those of classic rock band members. She grabbed the cigar box and stared at it, hesitating, unsure she wanted to really know what contents the wood panels housed.

Pulling in a deep breath, she flicked the lid open. It was filled to the brim with ID's and badges. FBI, CDC, medical examiner, sheriff badges, press credentials, driver's licenses, and US marshal badges clattered loudly on the table. Several of them even matched the names on the registration forms. Sam and Dean's faces stared up at her, and Gia felt like she was going to throw up.

The phone behind her beeped, it had enough battery. The voice mail notification flashed, and without thinking, she pressed the connect button.

_You have 20 unheard messages. First unheard message._

_Sam Winchester, it's Kevin Tran. Crowley had me in this warehouse, and I just escaped. I don't know where I am. And I don't know if he or – or any other demons are still after me. I need your help. Call me back. It's Kevin Tran._

_Next unheard message._

_Sam, it's Jody. Listen, son, I know all you wanna do is be by yourself, but kid… call me, please?_

_Next unheard message._

_Sam Winchester. It's Kevin Tran. I called you a week ago. Call me, please. I don't know what the hell I'm doing out here, man._

_Next unheard message._

_Mills, again. I tried your other phones, but you must have everything turned off. I'm worried about you. Where are you?_

_Next unheard message._

_Sam, it's Kevin. I'm... Whoo! I'm so good. Three months since you ditched my ass. Haven't slept for more than four hours a night. It's all good in the hood. Uh, if you're still alive, eat me._

_Next unheard message._

_Sam, it's been six months. I can only assume you're dead. If not, don't try and reach me. You won't be able to. I won't be calling this number anymore._

The phone fell to the counter. She couldn't take it anymore, she had to talk to Sam. She marched up the stairs, and into the room, slapping on the light.

"Sam."

He sat upright, breathing heavy, hand reaching under his pillow on instinct. His eyes snapped to the woman standing in the doorway. "I'm up."

"I need you downstairs." She didn't wait for an answer or for him to ask why. She turned on her heel and marched back down the way she had come. She leaned against the kitchen counter, arms folded, and waited. She didn't have to wait very long.

Sam was running his hands through his hair, yawning, as he entered the room. He stopped mid-stride when he saw the items spread out on the table.

"Do you remember when we first met and I asked if you were some fucking crazy psycho?"

"Gia, it's not what it looks like."

"Really? Because it looks like you're a fucking crazy psycho. You got all this shit in your fucking car!"

Sam moved to come around the table, but Gia held out her hand, stepping back on instinct. It wasn't fear that drove her away from him, but lack of trust.

"Is your last name even Halstead?" She knew it wasn't. Now that she found all the evidence in the trunk, she believed Jody.

"I can explain. Gia, please let me explain," he sounded desperate.

"Tell me your name."

"You know my name."

"Your _real_ name."

Sam chewed on his cheek before answering, "Winchester. My name is Sam Winchester."

Gia rolled her eyes. Her head fell back as she slapped her hands over her face. "She was right. You've been lying to me to this whole time!"

Confusion bubbled through the fear in Sam's stomach. "Wait... she?"

"I don't believe it. She said your brother wasn't dead."

"She, who?!"

His question fell on deaf ears. "Tell me the truth, Sam. Is your brother dead?"

"I don't know," his answer came through gritted teeth.

"You told me he was dead."

"No... I told you he was gone. There's... it's complicated."

Tears stung her eyes, but she laughed to keep from crying. "It's complicated? Not really, Sam. Either he's dead, or he's not. What is it?"

"I don't know, and I swear to you, that's the truth. If you'll just please listen to me, I can –"

She thrust a finger out. "You've had 10 months! I… I can't do this. By the way, you have some messages on your cell phone." She yanked the phone off the charger and threw it at him.

While he fumbled to catch the phone, she disappeared into the garage, and jumped into the Impala.

Sasha tailed Gia, but came back in after an engine roared to life, whining. It was when she gave a loud bark that Sam snapped out of it.

His bare feet slapped against the concrete as the tires squealed, filling the neighborhood with their shriek. He slapped his forehead. "Stupid, stupid, stupid. All you do is lie, Sam. What the fuck is wrong with you?"

Once the taillights were no longer visible, and the squeal of tires could no longer be heard, Sam trudged into the house. The evidence of his lies greeted him, and he snapped. He threw the phone into the living room before sending the ID's, map, and cigar box against the fridge; its contents flying through the air. Frustrated with himself, he roared until his throat hurt, and fell back against the counter, sliding down to the floor.

A soft whining penetrated his thoughts. On instinct, he reached out, and felt the cool nose of Sasha press into his palm. It slid along his wrist as he twisted his fingers in her long fur. He looked down into her deep, chocolate eyes. "She might leave me, but she'd never leave you, Sash."

* * *

Pedal to the metal, and engine roaring in near protest, Gia sped out of town. He lied. And not just a little white lie here and there, he lied about everything. Anything and everything he told her about his past had been a lie.

She choked on a sob as she dug for her cell phone. Jody's number had been put into her contacts during one of Sam's trips into the bathroom earlier that night. With a press of her finger, the call was made.

It rang three times before a tired voice answered the call. "Mills."

"I hope you're fucking happy."

"Excuse me? Who is this?"

"Everything was fine until you called. We were fine. We were FINE!"

"Gi… Gianna, right? Where's Sam? Is he there with you?"

She pushed the pedal harder. "You know what I found in the trunk? A fucking arsenal! Who carries that kind of shit in their _car_?"

"Gianna, sweetie, listen to me. You need to calm down."

"Guns, Jody. Guns and knives… and… and all these fake ID's. Do you _know_ how many ID's he… they have?"

The woman on the other end of the phone pinched the bridge of her nose. "Calm down, ok?"

"How can you –"

"Where are you?"

The anger began to bleed away slowly. "Just left Dripping Springs."

There was a shuffling of papers as Jody took out her map of Texas. "Which direction?"

Gia sniffled, trying to keep her tears in check. "East."

"Well as luck would have it, you're headed right to me. I'm in this town called Giddings. Stay on 290 –"

"I know the way."


	6. Chapter 6

Jody told Gia everything.

Everything about the Winchesters, about the Campbell's, the Singers and the Harvelle's. From wendigos to werewolves, ghouls to ghosts, rugarus to reapers, Heaven and Hell, angels and demons, archangels and prophets, and everything in between. But all of that was just the backdrop to the story. The supporting characters, if you will.

"They're brothers," she said. Many times, over and over again. When she felt like she needed to stress a point, when she felt like Gia wasn't listening; every chance she got. "They're brothers, they're all they have… had, and then suddenly, Dean was gone."

While Jody talked, Gia paced behind the couch. The motel room started to feel too small and there was a spot between her shoulder blades that began to itch. A spot she couldn't reach. It branched out, tickling the nape of her neck. The back of her head grew hot, spreading over her scalp until it trickled down to her ears, and a burst of static erupted.

"You're fucking kiddin' me, right? Where's the camera?" Storming over to a wall, Gia scratched the back of her neck, hoping that would be enough to get the tickle under her skin to stop. But it didn't. It only seemed to urge the tickle further down.

Jody watched as Gia scoured the walls, pushing cheap landscape paintings to the side, moving lamps and the coffee pot in the corner, searching for something that wasn't there. "Gia… I know how hard this is."

"HOW?! How do you know?" Her breathing had gone past the point of ragged. She was almost hyperventilating and it felt like her chest was stuck in a vice. A vice with someone's hand on the crank.

If Jody didn't distract her now… "It was my son. He died suddenly –"

The vice loosened just enough that she could catch her breath. "I'm so sorry."

It had only been a couple years, but to a mother, it would never stop hurting. "They say a parent should never bury their child. And it's true. That pain, that never-ending, bottomless chasm of agony, should never be felt by anyone."

"What happened?" She had meant about how he died.

"Oddest thing... he came back, looked like nothing was wrong. But something  _was_  wrong, I just couldn't admit it. So when Dean and Sam came looking for monsters, I tried to stop them, convince them that nothing was wrong, that they needed to leave. But," Jody pulled in a shuddering breath, "then something weird happened."

Gia, who had been trying to peel the paint off the walls, rest her hands on the back of the couch, " _then_  something weird happened?"

"Turns out it wasn't just my son that came back from the dead. Other people came forward, saying their loved ones, their recently deceased loved ones, had come back-"

"Oh my God… zombies," she hadn't actually meant to say that out loud.

Jody made a face of acknowledgement. "You're not wrong."

Silence stretched thick between the women until Gia snorted. "Fucking zombies? You're shitting me!"

"I  _really_  wish I were. But the reality is that monsters exist, and it's guys like Sam and Dean and Bobby and John and every other hunter out there that make it safe for the rest of you. Look, I know you're pissed at him, but Sam… he's a good kid."

Gia shook her head and thrust her hands into her hair, pulling on it none too gently. "He goes around the country killing… ghosts. That's something I never thought I'd say."

"Honey, there's a lot more weird things to say than that." Jody ran a hand through her freshly cropped hair and watched as the younger woman resumed her pacing. Gia seemed to be taking it well, considering everything that she had just heard.

Most people would argue, say that ghosts weren't real, that salt was just a condiment, that Heaven was this wonderful place where angels played harps and lived on clouds, and where Hell was a place that churches said God would send you if you sinned. Sure, Gia wasn't diving in to the truth, wanting to bathe in every nitty gritty detail that Jody had spilled, but she wasn't running from the room, screaming her lungs out.

Gia came around the couch and sat down with a heavy sigh. Now that everything had been laid out in front of her, a lot of things began to make sense about Sam and how guarded he was about his past. It's just… the whole ghost thing seemed a little farfetched. But then, Jody had just admitted her son rose from the dead. So, zombies and ghosts are real. Ok then.

There was one more thing that gnawed at Gia. "When you called earlier, you said Dean wasn't dead."

"That's right."

"How? I mean… he's not a zombie, is he?"

Jody couldn't help it, she laughed. "No, honey, he's not a zombie. And honestly, I don't know for sure that Dean isn't dead. I just… I have this feeling. Those boys have been through so much and they've always come out the other side. A little beaten and worse for wear, but they've endured."

Gia played with her fingers, twisting and pulling them roughly, knuckles cracking as they were forced back. "Where do these monsters go when they die? Do they go to Hell or… or is there someplace else they go?"

The sheriff shook her head. "I've got some old books from Bobby, but they're in a language I've never seen. The only words I understood were Leviathan and Purgatory."

"Do you mind if I take a look?"

Jody handed Gia the heavy, ancient books. She turned the pages carefully as they felt like they would turn to dust if she were too rough. Nothing on the pages made sense. They were loaded with pictures and lettering of some ancient language, and many of them had notes scrawled into the margins.

"This might sound crazy, but I think I know someone who can help."

* * *

The sound of the Impala pulling into the garage hit Sam like a ton of bricks. He must have dozed off shortly after he got done listening to the multitude of messages on his other  _other_  phone. After Gia peeled out of town, he had tried calling Gia's friends, but either they didn't answer or they had no idea where she was. He fell down to the couch with an exhausted sigh, mentally berating himself for everything he never told her, and somewhere in there, his eyes grew heavy and he stopped trying to keep them open.

Sasha tore through the house, whining excitedly, winding herself around Gia's legs until she was rewarded with a scratch behind the ears.

Sam was pushing off the couch when Gia entered the room. She stared at him, hard, and in her gaze he felt all of her frustration and anger and confusion. He wanted to go to her, to wrap his long arms around her and press kisses to her crown and swear he'd never lie to her again, but all that came out was, "hi."

Gia had been prepared to fight. Hell, she had vicious words on the tip of her tongue. Even though Jody had explained everything and deep down, Gia understood, that didn't mean it hurt any less. But looking at Sam and seeing how torn up he was over his decisions drove the words away. She answered his greeting softly.

The phone that had been thrown across the room fell from Sam's fingers. "I'm sorry, Gia. I… I fucked up, but I swear, I never meant to hurt you. I just… that first night we met, I had just watched my brother disappear and I didn't know what to do. I had nowhere to go, no one to turn to."

"Sam –"

"Lying has always been a part of what we do… did, so that's what I did. I fell back on what I knew, and I lied. I didn't know how you'd react and that scared me almost more than anything because I came to care about you so fast."

"Sam –"

"I did. At the risk of sounding cheesy, you were the light I needed when I was in my darkest hour. You drove all the noise away, and I don't think –" Gia kissed him, it seemed like the only way to get him to stop talking.

She had become accustomed to the fact that he was so much taller than her, so she immediately stood on the balls of her feet, pushing up into the kiss. His arms fell around her waist, pulling her into him roughly.

When she walked out earlier, he thought he had lost her forever. His lips worked against hers hungrily, as if he needed to feel her, to taste her one more time. She grabbed at his shoulders and the back of his neck, kneading the taut muscles before threading through his sun-kissed hair. He pulled her off the ground by her ass and upper thighs, his long fingers brushing over her center. She wrapped her legs around his waist, moaning against his tongue when he touched her.

Sam ascended the stairs two at a time pulling a moan from the depths of his throat at the way their bodies worked together. By the time they reached the bedroom at the end of the hall, both of them were overstimulated as their hips moved together, zippers and denim ground against aching body parts. Clothing disappeared in the blink of an eye and before either one of them knew it, Gia was on the bed with Sam covering her body with his, burying himself deep inside her.

His hands and mouth were everywhere, pinching, pulling, squeezing, biting, licking, sucking; she would be wearing his mark for days, probably even weeks, but she didn't care. All that mattered was that every thrust, every squeeze and grunt and shout, drove them closer to the release they craved. Gia's vision blurred as the coil in her belly grew tighter. Her back arched off the bed, moving her hips to a different angle, and that was all she needed. The slight change in position made it so Sam's pelvis slapped against her aching clit and with every thrust, he stroked the one spot that made her see stars. She came with a shout of his name and her nails dug into the small of his back.

Sam wasn't far behind but something about this time was different. There was a more urgent feeling to it. He rest his head against her neck and tucked an arm behind her back, grabbing her shoulder. He pulled her down, anchoring her to him with every thrust. His back bowed and all that could be heard were his grunts and the wet slap of skin until finally, he came. But his body wasn't through with him yet. With every pulse of his cock, he gave another thrust. Gia gasped as he continued to move, quickly driving her to another orgasm. This one, being so close to the last, almost hurt, but that didn't mean Sam stopped. He slammed into her, again and again, until neither one of them could breathe, until their vision went white.

* * *

Gia lay against Sam's side, their legs tangled and rubbing together. His hand was buried in her hair, playing with the soft, yet slightly tangled strands while she ran a finger over a set of long scars over his belly. The scars were thin and almost non-existent to the untrained eye, a sign they had healed well.  _Scratched by a dog,_  he had said.

There was another scar, just under his left pec that was longer, thicker, more ragged.  _Bar fight._

And then there was his tattoo.  _A family tradition._  Gia wondered how much of a family tradition it really was. She traced a fingernail over the pentagram. "What's this really for?"

Sam sighed, his fingers fell to the nape of her neck and his thumb worked back and forth where her skin sank in. "It's an anti-possession symbol. Keeps us from being possessed."

Despite the heat in the room, Gia shivered. "I can't believe you kept all of this from me."

Sam turned to his side. "I'm sorry, so sorry, but I won't keep anything from you. No more lies. You ask, I'll answer, I'm an open book."

Gia turned to press a kiss against Sam's palm. "I was with Jody earlier, she told me just about everything, but there was something else she said."

Sam hummed curiously, pushing up to his elbow.

"She said that in your line of work, death isn't final. What if… I know you miss him."

His jaw flexed. "No."

"But Sam, what if you could get him back? I mean, he's your brother."

"Gia… this life.. it's dark and it's scary and it's the most dangerous thing there is. The life span is short and there are things that will come after the ones you hold most dear, and I will not risk-"

"What if there's a chance?"

Sam fell to his back and thrust a hand through his hair. "I don't care if it's written out in great detail, the answer is no, Gia."

* * *

The personalized ring tone for Bea made Gia jump.  _Move bitch, get out the way._ She swiped her finger across the screen after yanking it from her pocket. "About fucking time."

Bea's husky voice that came from smoking too much and not sleeping near enough answered her, "well excuse the fuck out of me for doing what you asked."

Gia took a peek into the kitchen. Sam was busy making lunch, oblivious to the phone call. She snuck out the front door before continuing the conversation. "You find anything?"

Bea had been the first stop once Gia got back into town. The roller derby queen had a master's degree in linguistics, and Gia thought if anyone could help, she could.

"Girl, what kinda sick, twisted shit are you into?"

"I'll explain later. What'd you find?"

Bea took a long drag before answering. "What you asked for, a way to get someone out of Purgatory."


	7. Chapter 7

Gia sat on the edge of the couch, her leg bouncing nervously as Bea took a long drag from her cigarette. She hadn’t said much since Gia told her everything and the tension was starting to get to be too much.

 

Just when Gia felt like she could scream, Bea rubbed her temple with her thumb before exhaling the smoke through her nose. “So… the apocalypse, huh?”

 

Gia all but snorted. “That’s what you got out of the whole thing, the apocalypse?”

 

“Well, yeah. The whole thing is huge, but not end of the world huge. And apparently, that time has come and gone.”

 

“Dude, give me one of those.” Gia pointed a long finger at the open pack of cigarettes next to Bea’s cup of coffee.

 

“Uh, sure thing. I mean, no.”

 

“Just one!”

 

Bea shook her head as she pocketed the pack, quickly stubbing out her almost finished cigarette. “No! It’s been what, 3 years?”

 

Gia bolted off the couch and started pacing back and forth. She drove her hands through her hair, grabbing onto the back of her neck. “Not even a whole one, just a drag. Please? I’m freaking out over here.”

 

Bea untangled her bruised and battered legs, and crossed the room. Grabbing her best friend by the shoulders, she gave a solid squeeze. “What are you freaking out about the most?”

 

Confusion ate at her voice, “what?”

 

“Is it the fact that Sam lied to you, or that he’s broken more laws than we thought existed?”

 

“I… I’m not really sure.”

 

“Because you and I both know that there is more out there than just murderers and rapists. This whole thing with Sam just proves it.”

 

Gia rolled her eyes and scraped a hand over her face. “Yeah, but-“

 

“Nope, no buts. What is freaking you out the most?”

 

She held her breath for a minute. When she blew it out, Bea’s hair fluttered in the breeze. “I guess the fact that he lied to me?”

 

Bea narrowed her eyes, pulling her bottom lip between her teeth. “Ok. So he lied. But you know it was to protect you, right? I mean, that’s what Jody said.”

 

Gia hummed in agreement. She knew deep down that was true. So what was it that was eating at her? Why did all of this make her skin crawl? “Bringing someone back from the dead… Purgatory. I mean… he’s basically dead, right?”

 

Bea made a face and freed her friend’s shoulders. “Well, not really.”

 

“What do you mean?” Gia followed her friend to the table where the book Jody had given her was opened. Pieces of papers with black, blue, and red ink scribbles cluttered the table.

 

Bea sat down with her legs tucked beneath her, giving a not so silent  _a-ha_  when she found the paper she was looking for that correlated with the page she had left off on. “It basically says that Purgatory is meant only for supernatural creatures that are killed. Anything else gets sent there, and it goes crazy. Tries to get rid of…  _the abomination_.”

 

Gia grabbed a chair and spun it around, sitting so the back was pressed against her chest. “Abomination?

 

“Purgatory isn’t meant for humans. They’re… it’s like they’re wrong somehow. Too pure, not…  _bad_  enough.”

 

“Ah, shit. If  _humans_  are too pure, what does that mean for angels?” When Bea arched her brow, Gia gave up more information. “Castiel, the angel that pulled Dean from Hell? He helped kill the Leviathan.”

 

Bea hissed through her teeth. “It ain’t good, I’ll tell you that much.  _The tormented souls trapped in Purgatory will be drawn to the abomination like a beacon. They will seek it out and destroy it._ ”

 

Gia hung her head. “So… ok, I get that Purgatory is meant for monsters, a resting place when they die. But how is it that a human and an angel got trapped there?”

 

Bea turned a handful of pages and turned the book so Gia could see the drawings. The forms were dark and scary looking. Giant mouths where their heads should be, rows of razor sharp teeth, and covering their bodies, surrounding their feet was… black. She tapped the page, “this guy, their commander, had a defense mechanism worked into his DNA. When he exploded, he pulled whoever tried to kill him into Purgatory.”

 

“No wonder they called him Dick.”

 

“That’s a lot easier to pronounce than his real name. I can’t even begin to try to say it.”

 

Gia chewed on her cuticle as she looked at the pictures and the foreign words. “So… this spell. Is it complicated?”

 

Bea flipped to the spell, the translation written in red ink on a torn sheet of paper slid out from between the aged pages. “It’s… I don’t know anything about the difficulty level of spells.”

 

“What do we need?”

 

“Wing of a bat, blood of a sanctified virgin, hair of an entity both above and below, blood of a vessel… there are some herbs I recognize that we can get from the Wiccan shop.”

 

Gia’s heart started to hammer in her chest. This was happening. She was actually considering conducting a spell to rescue her boyfriend’s brother. “Do we know where this has to be done?”

 

“You really want to do this.”

 

“Yeah, I think I do.”

 

Bea reached into her pocket and produced the pack of cigarettes, pulling out two before tossing the pack across the table. She put them both into her mouth and flicked her lighter to life, filling her lungs with the tobacco with a long pull. She grabbed one and held it out to Gia.

 

She accepted the token with tight lips. While the past 3 years of being smoke free had been nice, she always craved a cigarette in stressful situations, and right now, she was pretty damn stressed. The first pull of tobacco burned her smoke free lungs. She fought back a cough as she held the smoke captive, feeling the burn she had come to miss, the burn that began to feel really, _really_  good.

 

* * *

Sam had just unleashed Sasha inside the front door when the garage door closed. He stepped into the kitchen as Gia dropped the car keys on the counter. His face lit up as he smiled, but it didn’t reach his eyes. “Hey, babe. I was just about to call you.”

 

Gia scraped her teeth over her bottom lip and could taste the cigarette from 2 hours ago, _shit!_ “Oh yeah?” Sasha trotted over, her nails clicking on the tile floor, and nudged Gia’s hand with her nose. She took one sniff and gave a huff of disapproval.

 

Sam’s brows knitted together at the exchange between master and pet. “Jody called while you were out. She was wondering if she could stop by for dinner tomorrow.”

 

“Yeah! That’s a great idea. That’ll give me time to talk to her.” The words fell out before she could stop them.

 

He arched a brow as he crossed the room and the second he stood tall over her, he could smell the smoke. “You been smoking?”

 

“What?! No. I was just with Bea.” _Damn it._

He hummed as he pressed a kiss to the top of her head, pulling in a deep breath of her jasmine shampoo and Marlboro lights. Truth be told, he wouldn’t care if she smoked. She was an adult and that was her decision, but the vibe she was giving off… it was more than just the cigarettes. “Does tomorrow night sound good?”

 

She forced herself to meet his gaze, she didn’t like the way she felt by lying to him. Not just about the cigarettes, but Dean as well. She and Bea had come up with a somewhat slap-dash plan to rescue Dean. Now if she could just keep it a secret. “I’ll make my homemade spaghetti.”

 

* * *

Gia was elbow deep in warm water and bubbles, working at the stuck on spaghetti sauce. She had been distracted while cooking, thinking about how she would approach Jody, asking for help with the spell, and the marinara sauce burned to the bottom of the pot.

 

Jody leaned back against the counter, a glass of red wine in her hand. “Dinner was delicious.”

 

They shared a polite smile, but it was when Gia didn’t drop her gaze back to the sink that Jody nudged her shoulder. “What’s going on with you?”

 

Gia jumped slightly. “Wh - what do you mean?”

 

The sheriff took a glance into the living room to make sure Sam’s attention was still on the dog. “I mean, you’ve been distracted all night. Something’s on your mind.”

 

She took a deep breath and removed her arms from the bubbles. She stood with her sudsy hands pressed against the edge of the sink and her head hung until she finally gathered enough courage to ask Jody the question that had eaten at her for the last 24 hours. “Will you help me get Dean out of Purgatory?”


	8. Chapter 8

“You sure this is the right place?” Gia swept the flashlight back and forth as she trudged through the foliage. The closer they got, the tighter the knots in her stomach became. They had gone over every little detail until they could recite it in their sleep, but Gia was still afraid something would go wrong. It didn’t help she lied to Sam about where she was. 

_A girl’s weekend with Bea and Jody_ was all she said before kissing him on the cheek. She hated lying to him, but she was doing this for him. She saw how sad he was without his brother. And if she could help, then that’s what she was going to do.

“It’s what the GPS says.” Bea’s raspy voice scared a flock of birds, sending them into the fading sun soaked sky.

Jody trailed behind, not because she was growing tired, but because she had years of experience on her side if something were to jump out from the trees. “Will you two quit your yammerin’. It’s almost time. We miss this window, we have to wait another year.”

Despite the seriousness of the situation, Gia couldn’t stop from giggling, which was a welcome reprieve. She felt like she was back at camp and just got busted by one of the elders. It didn’t help that Bea rolled her eyes before pointing to the hill that rose in front of them.

“Should be just past there.”

* * *

“It is not a good idea, trusting this vampire, Dean. He could be lying to us.”

Benny stared at the Angel, aiming the crudely made weapon at his throat. “You got something better, wings? Well then, let’s hear it!”

“Seriously, guys, this argument _again_?” Dean rolled his eyes, sighing dramatically. He didn’t have time for another pointless argument between the Heavenly being and damned creature.

“I do have a better idea. Dean and I leave you here, and we go through the portal.”

“Then I ain’t showin’ you the way.” Benny turned on his heel and started walking back the way they had come.

Dean’s hand shot out, grabbing the vampire’s shoulder. “Cas, lock it up. No one gets left behind.”

Benny grit his teeth as he stared at the human. “You still gonna get me outta here, brother?”

“That’s what I agreed to.”

Cas rolled his eyes. “This is a bad plan.”

“We heard you the first hundred times, Cas. Now in case you guys haven’t noticed, the closer we get to that damn portal, the more monsters come out of the woodwork.”

* * *

Gia dug out the bowl and ingredients needed for the spell, following Bea’s instructions, making sure nothing was overlooked, or said with the wrong accent, or drawn the wrong way. The last thing they needed was to summon a creature of Hell instead of opening a portal to Purgatory.

 _Opening a portal to Purgatory._ Gia giggled at the thought. Who would’ve thought that everything that went bump in the night, and so much more, actually existed? Not just that. Who would’ve thought that Gia would be, not just dipping her toes into the water, but jumping in head first? If someone would have told her she’d be standing here, opening a portal to Purgatory to save her boyfriend’s brother, she would’ve laughed in their face.

Jody stood next to the makeshift table. “You ready?”

* * *

The Leviathan that leapt out just as Dean spotted the portal, was faster than all the others he had fought during his time in Purgatory. Benny didn’t have his back this time, Dean had already absorbed the vampire’s soul into his left arm. And Cas… well Cas was busy getting his ass handed to him on a silver platter.

* * *

“I… I don’t understand. Where is he?” Gia tapped her foot nervously.

The three women stared at the shimmering portal, their hair and jackets fluttering in the breeze it created. It felt like everything had gone according to plan. Gia must not have botched the ancient language too bad, because as soon as the last syllable was uttered, there was a flash of bright light and a gust of wind. When they opened their eyes, a shimmering blue portal was there.

Jody chewed on her thumbnail nervously. “I don’t like this. It’s taking too long.”

“What if we messed up? What if -”

Bea grabbed her friend’s hand. “We didn’t mess up. You said everything right, Jody and I drew the sigils the right way. He’ll be here.”

“How do you know that? How is he supposed to know when and where to be?”

All Bea could do was shrug her shoulders. Gia’s question couldn’t be answered, and that’s why she did what she did next.

* * *

Dean cut off the Leviathan’s head just as it was about to devour his friend. “You good?”

“Thank you.” Cas was pulled off the ground just as thunder erupted in the clouds above.

Both human and Angel looked at each other. “What the hell?”

“I do not know.” Cas raised his wide, blue eyes to the sky, watching as lightning struck the top of the cliff, sending debris falling to their feet.

* * *

Without warning, Gia leapt into the portal. The surprised shouts of Jody and Bea were drown out by the explosion of thunder and lighting. Eyes clenched shut, she landed on her hands and knees with a pained grunt. Her hair whipped in the wind as she stood on shaking legs, taking in her surroundings.

It looked like any normal forest except for the dull gray tint to everything. That, and the immense amount of fear and anger and sadness and… _wrong_ ness. It was a mistake, jumping through the portal, and she knew that now. She didn’t belong here. But if she left without Dean, she’d never forgive herself. This was their one chance to save Sam’s brother. There was no turning back now.

Just as she took a step, someone climbed over the crest of the cliff. She jumped back, fear gripping her at the sight of a muddy, bloody man standing tall, with a crudely made weapon in his hand. “D - Dean?”

“The hell?” His hand flexed on the handle of his weapon as he drug his eyes over her. For the first time, he didn’t know what to do. She didn’t seem like she was there to hurt him, but then again, this was Purgatory. It wouldn’t have been the first time a monster tried feigning innocence to get close to the hunter.

All it took was for their eyes to meet and he knew. They were too wide, too… human. He grabbed her arm and drug her through the portal.


	9. Chapter 9

They landed on the other side just as the portal snapped shut with an almost deafening crack. Dean was on his feet immediately, weapon in hand, eyes wide and wild. Bea pulled Gia off her ass and Jody just stared at Dean, her hands up and tone steady, treating him like a scared animal. “Easy, Dean.”

Jaw clenched and breathing heavily, Dean shook his head once. “How do I know this ain’t a trick?”

Jody went to reach for a blade, but stopped when the weapon in Dean’s hands jerked. “You want me to prove it or you wanna gut me?” Dean’s answer was a low grunt. Jody drew the small blade across her forearm then splashed holy water on her face. Gia and Bea were next, ending the test with borax.

Dean dropped the blade and pulled Jody into his arms. “Good to see you!”

“You too, Winchester.” Her smile was brief, quickly replaced with a scowl. “Jesus, you stink.”

“Hey, you spend… wait, how long was I gone?”

“One year,” Gia answered.

Dean spun on his heel and faced her, shock thick on his tongue, “A fucking year?!”

“We w- wanted to g- get you out sooner.” Gia stuttered. The man she just risked her life to save was beginning to scare her. This wasn’t the Dean she had pictured.

“Where the fuck is Sam? Why isn’t he here?” Dean’s hands were balled into fists at his side and his shoulders were shaking.

Gia swallowed hard. “H- he’s at home. He d- d- doesn’t know we’re here.”

“What do you mean?” When Jody took a step towards Dean, he shook his head, realization hitting him like a freight train. “Son of a… fucker never looked.”

It was Gia’s turn to be mad. “He was distraught, Dean! He had nowhere to go, no one to turn to; he was all alone!”

Dean scoffed through his nose and looked over at Jody. “Who the hell is she?”

“Name’s Gia. She’s Sam’s girlfriend,” Jody answered bluntly.

“His fucking girlfriend got me out? Oh, fuck. This is just fucking perfect. Can’t rescue his own fucking brother, but his girlfriend’ll sure as shit do it.” Just then, Dean hissed in pain and hit his knees. He pulled up his sleeve and ground his teeth, watching as his skin bubbled and shifted.

The girls surrounded him, each staring in confusion at the pulse of orange light in Dean’s forearm. It was Bea that asked the $65,000 question. “What the fuck is that?”

“Dean, what did you bring with you?”

Dean pushed off the ground and looked at Jody. “Someone that saved my ass a couple hundred times. Now, I’d love to stay and catch up, but I got a soul to return.” He picked up the weapon from Purgatory and strode off.

Bea shouted after Dean a couple of times, stopping only when Jody dropped a hand to her shoulder. “You’re just gonna let him go?”

Shrugging her shoulders, Jody began to blow out the candles that had somehow remained lit. “He’s a grown ass man and I ain’t his mama.”

Gia pulled on her backpack. “Fuck that.” She tore off in the direction Dean had just gone, leaving Jody and Bea wide-eyed.

* * *

“Dean, wait up,” Gia shouted as she ran. With the full moon, she could see him, she just couldn’t believe how far away he was; he didn’t have that much of a head start.

He didn’t slow his pace or acknowledge her in any way; just kept on walking. Benny’s soul burning under his skin was great motivation to keep moving. Even after Gia caught up, Dean wouldn’t answer her questions or participate in any small talk. There was one thing on his mind… well, several things, but the first thing was to get Benny’s soul back where it belonged.

“Would you slow the fuck down?”

Dean stopped and whirled to face Gia, dark eyes drilling into hers. “What, you want me to say thank you for opening the portal? Fine. Thanks.”

Gia let out a huff of air and then jogged up to Dean. “Where are you going?”

“Already told ya, got a soul to return.”

“After that.”

“Shit, Gia. I don’t have a fucking itinerary and I ain’t playing twenty questions!”

“What about Sam?” That stopped Dean dead in his tracks.

“Excuse me?”

Gia stood in front of Dean, staring hard at the taller man. “You heard me. What about Sam?”

“What about him, Gia, huh? He must not’a missed me that much.”

“You son of a bitch.”

“Whatever. I don’t got time for this.” Dean pushed past Gia and turned left once his feet hit tar.

She was next to him less than a minute later. “You ain’t getting rid of me that easy.”

“For fuck sake. Just go home.”

“Like you’re gonna make me?” Gia couldn’t help but laugh, Dean had no idea who he was dealing with.

Dean wanted to tell her that he could make her do a lot of things, but he was focused on the task at hand. “Fine. But stop asking a hundred questions.”

* * *

Sam paced in the living room, hand driving through his hair and cell phone against his ear. Gia’s voicemail greeted him, directing him to leave a message. “It’s me. Again. I just… I saw Bea this morning and I thought.. Well, since you were with her for the weekend… Just… call me back, ok? Love you.”

This wasn’t like Gia, not answering her phone or calling back. Hell, she was a stickler for being on time. Plus, Bea wouldn’t look him in the eye, and he knew damn well that she heard him call out. What the hell was going on? Maybe it was time he found out.

Gia thought she wasn’t being suspicious; late-night conversations and all-nighters with Bea, but Sam wasn’t born yesterday; he had scored a 174 on his SAT’s for fuck sake. He grabbed her laptop and booted it up. Even though she had cleared the browser’s history, he was able to figure out her most recent Google search; _what’s in purgatory, how to get someone out of purgatory, translating spells and incantations._

Sam slapped the laptop closed. “What the fuck?” Whining softly, Sasha loped over and dropped her head on Sam’s lap. He stroked her soft fur absentmindedly as his mind swirled.

Could she have found out what happened to Dean? Not just that, but could she have saved him, too. If she did, why didn’t she say anything? She knew how much he missed his brother, that he would do anything to bring him back; he just didn’t know where to start looking!

Then something dawned on him. He grabbed his phone and jabbed his thumb on the screen. It rang a handful of times before connecting. He didn’t even let the other person say anything. “Where the fuck is she at, Jody?”

* * *

Gia stood back and watched with wide eyes as Dean dug up a skeleton, cut into his own arm, and said an incantation. The orange light dribbled out of the wound like glowing water. It was both gross and amazing at the same time. Then there were three people… well, two people and a vampire standing in the field.  

“So… what now?” Benny’s Cajun accent washed over Gia like liquid velvet. If she hadn’t already been in love with Sam, she’d have fallen hard for Benny. Vampire or not.

“Like we talked about, I guess.”

Benny nodded at the hunter. “Then this is goodbye.”

“Keep your nose clean, Benny. You hear me?”

Benny walked toward Dean, holding out his hand. “We made it, brother. I can’t believe it.” Laughing richly, Benny pulled Dean into his arms.

“You and me both!” They don’t spend time on small talk or where they can reach each other, when the time comes, they know what they need to do.

Gia waits until she can no longer see Benny. “You gonna call Sam now?”

“Jesus Christ, woman.” Dean scraped a hand over his grimy face, staring hard at Gia. “You’re not gonna give up.”

Arms crossed, she shook her head. “No. You are either coming home or you’re calling him. Your choice.”

“Fine. Whatever. I’ll call him, ok? You go home to him, I’ll call him. Just… I need some time to myself.” Dean tried so hard not to sound tired, but the truth was, he hadn’t slept a wink in the past year. Things such as the most basic of bodily needs -eating, sleeping, pissing- didn’t need to be done. But now that he was topside, Dean just wanted to sleep. Maybe eat a greasy ass burger.

It might not be exactly what Gia wanted, but it was goddamn close. She could see just how tired Dean was and knew that all of her ragging -despite having the best intentions at heart- he wasn’t going to tolerate her much longer.

Gia nodded in agreement. “Get some sleep, Dean.”

* * *

Sam finished packing his bag and gave Sasha a scratch behind her ears. The last thing he wanted to do was leave the only real home he’s had in the past 30+ years, but he had no choice. Gia wasn’t answering his calls and all of Dean’s burner phones were in the Impala. There was only one place he knew to go if Dean was back. Sasha was laying on Gia’s side of the bed and whining softly.

“It’s ok, girl.” She gave a swish of her tail on the comforter as Sam walked out of the room. After dropping a note on the kitchen table, he turned off the lights and walked out.

* * *

It was late when Gia got home. Sasha greeted her at the door, barking and tail wagging. “Hey, girl. I missed you, too. Sam, baby, you here?”

No answer. Which wasn’t the out of the ordinary. Sam had taken to being a heavy sleeper lately. Gia dropped her backpack on the floor and drug her feet as she walked into the kitchen. The bottle of beer was almost empty before she went back into the living room.

“Sam? Saaaaam?” Ok, now she was starting to worry. Gia went into the bedroom and found nothing out of the ordinary. Until she opened a couple of dresser drawers. “Shit. SHIT!” Gia ran into the kitchen and flipped on the light. There. On the table was a piece of paper.

> _G-_
> 
> _Jody told me everything. Thank you for saving Dean. I wish you would have told me about it. I love you so much, but with Dean back, you’re not safe. Things you can’t even imagine will come looking for you. They’ll hurt you to get to me. I can’t stay here and risk losing you._
> 
> _Maybe one day we can have another chance._
> 
> _I love you._
> 
> _-Sam_


End file.
